Revenge: Hunger Games
by sparksflyxo
Summary: How life would have been like 15 years after the rebellion. President Snow's granddaughter takes over. Welcome to the 77th hunger games! May the odds be ever in your favor!


**Okay, so I decided to change a few things from the book. Madge had made it through the fires in district 12, also Prim is still alive. They were able to fix Peeta's hijacking, and Katniss and Peeta got married the night of the interviews of their last games. Gale and Madge are now together after he came back from District 2 a year after he was given the military job. Finnick is also alive, and is living with Annie and their daughter Maggie next door to Katniss and Peeta. Cinna and Portia are also alive. I thought keeping old characters would work well enough. It's my first time writing, so send in reviews and stuff :) I'm gonna do another chapter. :]  
><strong>

"Katniss," Peeta's husky voice hissed. It was almost weird hearing it this morning, there was a calmer tone to it compared to my frantic one. Another reaping. However, this one was completely out of the blue. Haymitch, our oldest child was of age to be in it, but when all three of our children were born, we didn't think there were going to be another game, "Calm down, he won't get picked." the false hope in his voice didn't help. We were both past victors, that helped take down the capitol and killed Daisy Snow's grandfather. We were in trouble.

We were only 20 when Haymitch was born, and the rebellion was a few years over now. One last Hunger Games was held after the deaths of Coin and Snow. All the children from the capitol that were of age were thrown in senselessly to prove a point to their parents that it was NOT okay to lose your children to scare obedience into the districts, or to watch innocent children die just for entertainment. However, there were 10 victors, rather than just one. President Snow's granddaughter Daisy being one of them. No one ever thought that twelve years later she would have taken over Panem and made it the way it used to be. She was now out for revenge.

After District 13 slowly fizzled out into a new form of the Capitol, most of the people went home to their original districts once they were deemed livable. My mother was now home, except she was very old and no longer could remember certain methods of healing. Prim has now taken over and helps heal all the injured that pass through the doors of our house, even though it is not as many as it used to be. To my surprise, Gale also came back along with a pregnant Madge. He finally accepts my marriage to Peeta, and their daughter is also of reaping age, which makes everything twice as terrifying, thinking that they could also suffer because of our actions from 15 years ago.

"Welcome to the 77th Hunger Games!" the announcer's voice boomed through the square of district 12. It seemed all too weird to hear it 15 years later. Peeta and I hesitantly join Finnick and Annie on the small stage set up at the far end of the square. My hands visibly shake as Peeta reaches out and grabs one. My head whips around quickly to the figure behind me when I hear the announcer's voice again, "Ladies first!" she croons, and I place a face to a voice.

"Johanna," I whisper to Peeta, "JOHANNA!" I feel as if my heart's coming up my throat, like I would have fallen to the floor right then and there if Peeta wasn't holding me up. How could she? I thought she hated the capitol and everything that had to do with it, and now she's working for the current one? And even worse, the person sealing the fate of probably my child, or Finnick's or even worse, Gale's. I can't think straight, I pull back from Peeta and fall into a chair as Johanna turns her head and smirks at me.

"Violet Hawthorne!" Johanna sings out, and I let out a loud cry. I can't believe this is happening, not only do I know that my son is going to go into the games, but now Gale's daughter is going along with him? Why haven't I prepared them for something like this? For the games to come back with a vengeance? Why wasn't I smart enough? The career districts have probably been preparing their children, just in case.

"Now boys," was the last thing I heard before I blacked out. Not only was I going to be mentoring but I would have to watch someone so close to me be murdered and because of me. I hated myself, I hated everything. It was my fault, and I couldn't do anything about something that happened 15 years prior.

"Katniss," a soft voice breaks through the silence, as I feel a hand stroke my hair. For a moment, I think it's Peeta trying to coax me out of my deep sleep, but it's not. And I wasn't sleeping, "Katniss, you need to wake up, we're almost at the capitol." The capitol? Already? I open my eyes slowly and see Annie above me, soothingly stroking my hair and placing a warm, damp cloth on my head.

"Which of the boys got picked?" my strained voice asks quietly, and I see the pain in her face. I know that it's Haymitch. And I know that I will have to keep my own son alive, and that both Gale and Madge will hate me for it. But wouldn't they do the same if it was their own child? "Do we at least get Cinna? Or my old prep team?" Although I think they could all be dead, or in jail. I know Cinna isn't, because I've spoken to him on the phone, but I haven't seen my prep team since they were making me into the Mockingjay just before I was sent into combat.

"We have them all. Daisy was nice enough to do that," I wanted to laugh at the thought of Daisy being nice after she had done all this. Did she really need revenge so long after her grandfather had perished? It had been so long, and their games weren't as bad as the ones that Annie, Peeta, Finnick, Johanna and I had to go through. I sighed and sat up as the world around me became dark outside the window. We were in the all to familiar tunnel before the capitol, and my son along with Gale's daughter would soon be as good as dead.


End file.
